gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRM Arms Model 1216
*1212: *1216: |barrel= *1208: *1212: *1216: |weight= *1208: *1212: *1216: |justweight= |width= |height= |magazine=8-, 12- or 16-round detachable quad-tube magazine |cycle=*Semi-automatic (Model 1208, Model 1212, Model 1216) *Select-fire, approx. 400-450 RPM per tube (MLE-12) |effective= |range= |usedby= |velocity= }} The SRM Arms Model 1216 is a high-capacity American shotgun. History The Model 1216 was designed in or around 2012 and is intended to be used in home defense or law enforcement situations. Design Details The Model 1216 has a steel receiver and a polymer stock which helps to reduce weight. The weapon's most peculiar feature is its oddly-shaped quad-tube magazine which runs parallel to the barrel. The weapon's oddly-shaped magazine holds sixteen shells in four tubes; each tube can take four 2.75- or 3-inch shells. Due to the weapon's peculiar magazine, the Model 1216 has a rather high capacity for a shotgun, at sixteen rounds. The weapon is very friendly to left-handed users, as the weapon's bolt handle can be removed and placed on the right sight of the weapon. The detachable magazine has to be manually advanced to the next slot in order for the user to fire off all sixteen rounds. A lever is located on both sides of the receiver which must be pushed down in order for the user to advance the magazine. The weapon uses a roller-delayed blowback system à la the one seen on Heckler & Koch firearms like the MP5 and G3. The bolt locks open on an empty tube in the magazine. The Model 1216 also has a few peculiar features as well. For example, when the magazine is initially placed in the firearm with the bolt open, the bolt automatically closes and brings the first round into battery; as such, it is recommended that one reload with the bolt closed to begin with. As soon as the user advances the magazine to the next full tube, the same thing happens; the bolt automatically closes and brings the first round into battery. Loading the Model 1216's magazine is simple; simply detach it from the weapon and then place four shells in each of the four tubes. The Model 1216's magazine is unique and will not work with other shotguns or sub-variants of the Model 1216. An advantage of the Model 1216's magazine is the four tube setup, which allows one to fire different types of shells in each tube to help the user adapt to changing scenarios. Picatinny rails are located on the length and the sides of the Model 1216 for users to attach various accessories like flashlights and red dot sights. Variants ;Model 1208 Super short version with a 10-inch barrel and an 8-round capacity. Due to its barrel length being shorter than 18 inches, it is regulated by the National Firearms Act as a short-barreled shotgun. ;Model 1212 Short version with a 13-inch barrel and a 12-round capacity. As per above, since the Model 1212's barrel is shorter than 18 inches, it is regulated by the National Firearms Act as a short-barreled shotgun. ;MLE-12 Select-fire version of the Model 1216. Can be distinguished by the addition of a selector switch. Category:Shotguns Category:Automatic shotguns